


Like the Sun

by Pumpkinnubbin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Mild Smut, Natasha has feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnubbin/pseuds/Pumpkinnubbin
Summary: Natasha doesn't know how this came to be but Carol is here, with her, and maybe that's all she needs.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Like the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr a while ago and held off on posting it here because I wanted to expand upon it but that doesn't seem to want to happen so I decided to finally share it here anyway.

Natasha doesn’t know how it happens or how she’s ended up here, in her bed with Carol. She doesn’t remember who’s started it and it doesn’t seem to matter anymore either. She can’t think straight. She feels like she hasn’t been able to in years. Her mind is hazy from the things Carol’s tongue do to her and she closes her eyes to just feel; Carol’s mouth between her legs, her fingers warm against her skin. She revels in the feeling, in the haziness that prevents her from thinking too much. Here, she can just be for a little while, without all the constant pressure and without needing to carry the burden of trying to find a way to bring back half of Earth’s population on her shoulders. It’s better; easier. When Natasha comes, she screws her eyes shut tight enough to force a few tears to finally run down her cheeks. 

Carol licks her lips with a smirk that quickly softens into a warm smile. Natasha keeps her eyes closed to breathe. She doesn’t care that she’s crying. Carol’s found her doing it too often for it to matter anymore. The mattress shifts when Carol moves and Natasha only opens her eyes when the space beside her head dips. Carol’s keeping herself up with her hand right next to her, closer now.

It’s funny how warm Carol feels. Natasha has been in a constant state of coldness since Thanos took away so many people. Carol, in contrast, feels like the sun; bright and warm even when Natasha is stuck in the dark. She thinks that if she’d let herself, she’d get burned by that heat. 

She knows she will when Carol leans down to kiss her, too soft and too kind, and Natasha lets more tears fall. 


End file.
